STRINGLESS PUPPET
by Night Fury
Summary: Yaoi. ItaNaruKyu. MPREG. Unbenownst to the general public and Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki isn’t who he appears to be. Son of two males, a talented ninja and a genius who hides his power behind a idiotic façade.
1. Chapter 1

**STRING LESS PUPPET  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Naruto series. The Naruto series belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Rating:** Mature

_**Romance. Action. Drama. Mystery.**_

**WARNINGS:**

YAOI. HET. Minor YURI. AU. OOC. OC. Violence and some blood and gore. SEXUAL CONTENT. Smoking, super powerful characters. Different lineage. MPREG. Changes to appearance and abilities. Series rewrite. Character bashing. Author's commentary. Not beta'ed.

**SUMMARY:**

Yaoi. ItaNaruKyu. MPREG. Unbeknownst to the general public and Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki isn't who he appears to be. Son of two males, a talented ninja and a genius who hides his power behind a idiotic façade.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

MPREG - Orochimaru is Naruto's father, while the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikage is Naruto's mother, but only Naruto and the ANBU know this. Oh and Mizuki does not exist in this story.

**PAIRINIGS:**

**Main Pairing:** Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto/Male Kyuubi

**One-Sided:** Hyuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**POLL CLOSED - **Chapter two is being written so the poll is now closed.

_**Bloodline Limits:**_

Naruto must have 3 bloodline limits, your choices are:

1. An altered version of the Sharingan

2. An alter version of the Byakugan

3. The Iron Sand altered into a bloodline limit

4. Haku's bloodline limit, the Hyouton

5. An original Bloodline limit

6. A bloodline limit with Shinigami-like qualities

7. An elemental bloodline limit

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

* * *

_Hidden beneath many genjutsus, the Yondaime's belly was swollen with child. His child, the child he and Konoha's greatest threat, the youngest Sanin, Orochimaru, created together from passionate union. Only his ANBU knew the truth. If the council knew of his pregnancy both he and the child would be subjected to human experimentation and in all probability his child would be taken away. A hand snuck under his desk and rested on his protruding belly, "Kaji." The man said stroking his belly as the child within him stirred. "Be strong Naruto."_

_On October 10__th __coinciding with the Kyuubi's attack the Yondaime gave birth. The baby boy was born with two astounding violet eyes, silky chestnut hair that shone in the sunlight and skin as pale and flawless as newly fallen snow. Before the Yondaime rode off to battle he placed upon his son a powerful genjutsu to make him look like him, instead of his father. The Yondaime sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi in his new born son._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE **

* * *

The four years old child with his spiky blond hair and big azure eyes sat quietly in the corner of his desecrated apartment. His eyes narrowed surveying the damage. They, the villagers, had broken into his apartment again and destroyed his belongings. Thankfully, none had been ninja or really, really short because they would've noted the door hidden behind genjutsus that led to his secret room. Well it wasn't exactly a room. Rather it was a crawl space behind an old and unfinished laundry chute (**A/N:** Laundry chutes are fun! My sister was small enough to slide down one!). 

The child heard quick and unfamiliar footsteps approaching. With practice ease he slid under his be and pried open the door to his laundry chute before shutting the door behind him. Bracing himself on either side of the chute, he edged downwards until he was level with an unfinished panel and crawl space. He quickly threw himself in with the ease of an acrobat. Crawling backwards he found his stash of belongings.

It was slightly frightening how intelligent this young boy was, but the was probably due to who he was. As Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Nine Tailed Fox demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the ancient demon presence could not help, but develop his mental maturity beyond his years.

Yes, Naruto knew of the thrice damned fox. It didn't take a genius to solve that equation. After all being called the Kyuubi or demon wasn't hard to add in the nouns and verbs. 'You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune'. At first he had believe he was the nine-tailed fox, but then he'd met the fiery monster. The thing was just plain obnoxious, conceited and utterly stupid. Well the fox wasn't exactly stupid, just rather short sighted. For Kami's sake, the fox acted like a beast, it would be treated like a beast. The populace of Konoha never knew exactly how intelligent the Millenniums old demon was.

Four year old, Naruto Uzumaki was a talented and deceitful child. The child had a talent for understand human nature and strategy. He soon developed two face, one the obnoxious child with a fox-like grin and the other a quiet and stealthy predator. He had become so good at his stealth that he was able to sneak up on Jonins. The ANBU were an entirely different story, But since they remained partial towards him, Naruto didn't give a flying fuck if they saw him. He had begun to learn ninja techniques from watching the Genin who paraded around the training fields. He was at a high Genin level.

He could perform the Henge no jutsu, the Kawarimi no jutsu, he had a deadly accuracy with a kunai and had picked up the sebons from a traveling Shinobi. His taijutsu was rather lacking, but he made that up by building his speed. His speed was equal to a low level Chuunin, but then again his muscle development had just begun as he was only four years old. His genjutsu talents were unheard of. He rivaled the genjutsu mistress Yuhi Kurenai. And he was still trying to get his hands on a chakra element parchment which could tell which natural element his chakra followed be it wind, earth, water, fire or lightning.

Naruto crawled back into his solace and pulled out one of his special belongings. A few months ago he had found a file on himself laying around, a highly suspicious thing. Someone had evidently left it out for him. And had got his hands on his birth certificate. The certificate read…

**REPORT – **_**2918**__ Classified under direct order of ANBU superiors and the Yondaime Hokage_

**Name:** Namikage, Kaji Naruto

**Renamed:** Uzumaki, Naruto

**Date of Birth:** October 10

**Village of Birth:** Konoha

**PARENTS:**

**Mother:**Namikage,Minato (The Yondaime Hokage)

**Father:** Orochimaru (Missing Nin – Former Konoha Sanin)

**NOTES:**_Being that mother was born a male, the birth was rather difficult. The Yondaime Hokage, who played the part of the mother, was force to have a cesarean (__**A/N:**__ otherwise known as a C-section). The operation gave light to the mystery of the Yondaime pregnancy. While he's outwardly male, inwardly he's a hermaphrodite, equipped with a womb. The womb until the child was conceived was a dormant organ. The Yondaime had us place a genjutsu upon the child the hid his natural appearance. The genjutsu can only be lifted by the child when the child has reached an age to sense Chakra. _

The medical report went on for sometime describing his unusual birth and several medical procedures that had been placed on him.

The first time, Naruto had temporarily removed the genjutsu, after studying the formula so he could replace it, he nearly died of shock. His shoulder length wavy chestnut colored hair (**A/N:** Yes I'm making him look like Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing – not a crossover) and almond shaped amethyst eyes made his appearance hypnotizing and enthralling. He was lean and angular His face was composed of high cheekbones and a pointed chin, though some baby fat still clung to it. He suppose he would always be rather small with the lack of a nutritional diet, which was denied to him (**A/N:** Naruto didn't really like ramen, he tolerated it, but he never loved it). He had full pale pink lips and skin as flawless and white as newly fallen snow. His bone structure was delicate.

Surprisingly he didn't have his trademark whiskers or foxy grin. He supposed those element had been added to his face when the Kyuubi's chakra fixed with the powerful genjutsu. The genjutsu his father had used on him was ingenious. Not only could it hide him from the Sharingan and Byakugan, but it also had the sensation of touch and resistance. Any bodily wound he took would only scar the genjutsu rather than he. Regrettably was the fact that the genjutsu connected with his nervous system allowing him to feel the pain applied to the genjutsu.

Stretching and discarding the scroll, Naruto removed his genjutsu and picked up a sebon from his scavenged supplies. Without the genjutsu his coordination and functions speed up allowing his reaction time and various speed dependant features to improve. He threw his sebon and the target board in the exact center. A devilish smiled marked his face as he threw sebons after sebon in a quick succession. All of the sebons struck exactly where he aimed them.

* * *

_**6 years later**_

* * *

Naruto had entered the ninja academy at five years old, three years before than normal students did. At the age of eight he would've graduated the academy had the council not denied him the tests. And so he was held back a year, but all wasn't wasted, Naruto had spent that time learning from watching Genin and Chuunin and Jonin. He snuck out of his classes and spent all day training secretly. At times he would fall asleep in class from utter exhaustion. And so a pattern was made and a façade was upheld. Around his ninth birthdays, his mysterious benefactor, the same person who had left him his birth certificate, left him a Ninjutsu called Kage Bushin no jutsu. He quickly learned it and improved it. He made it possible to perform without seals or the telltale puff of smoke. 

So today he was ten years old and had been held back three times. The council could not deny him the test this year thankfully. It had become rather funny that the class of twelve year olds though him their senior, since he has been held back so many times. He liked to play with his misconception, not exactly lying, but certainly avoiding the truth.

Naruto knocked on the door, "Come in Naruto!" Iruka-sensei called. Umino Iruka had already taught him the year previous and found Naruto an enigma. What no one knew about Iruka or rather what only the ANBU knew about Iruka was that the young chocolate colored hair man was their best strategist, genjutsu and taijutsu expert. He surpassed even the legendry Maito Gai, Nara Shikaku and Yuhi Kurenai. The ANBU Tora was a terrifying legend. His trademark symbol was his weapon. A whip with barbed wires encasing the leather strap. Iruka could drag the whip over flesh making it look like a wild animal had clawed the enemy into shreds.

Iruka had been assigned the mission to become Naruto's academy instructor. The unbiased man that he was helped out with this. And Naruto was complete enigma to the lead strategist. Naruto entered the classroom with his motto, "I'm going to be the Hokage! You better believe it!" The newest brunch of student looked at the orange clad midget and burst out laughing. The boy grumbled and sat down in a seat in the back row next to a shy young girl named Hyuga Hinata. The girl nearly fainted as he sat down next to her. An hour into the lesson Iruka glanced up at Naruto only to find the young man had pulled off his impressive disappearing trick again. And with a exaggerated sigh, Iruka asked his Teaching Assistant to fill in when he went off to find Naruto or in reality, spy on Naruto. He never did find Naruto until Naruto wanted to be found.

_**25 Minutes previous**_

**I**mmediately after taking a seat next to the Hyuga, Naruto began to scan the power levels and potentials of his classmates. Surprisingly enough, the girl whom Naruto had sat down next to had the highest potential. That is if she would gain confidence and break away from the Hyuga fighting style. The girl's body wasn't built for the gentle fist. She was too nimble and fast. Her precision was slightly off, but her balance was superb. Without knowing why Naruto had decided to covertly help her.

The next highest potential in the classroom was a pineapple styled brown haired boy with dark eyes. Naruto immediately marked him as a Nara, having watched Shikaku long enough to figure out his progeny. It wasn't just his intelligence, but hidden behind is lazy and bored façade was a wellspring of chakra. With boy's intelligence and clan style of fighting, the boy could become a legend among Ninja.

These two were followed by one of the remaining Uchihas, Uchiha Sasuke, if the Uchiha clan crest on the back of his shirt and the way the girls were ogling him was any indication. The boy had a powerful chakra well, but his personality and resistance to help would stunt his growth. He, Naruto could not help unless he was beyond subtle… and Naruto wasn't quite sure if he should help the egotistical prick.

These three were followed by the Yamanaka, the only other Konoha citizen with blond hair. And if her glare at the pink haired girl was any indication, Ino would make a fine interrogator. Keep in mind her understanding of psychology and sociology would aide her greatly in this. Though she could work to build her chakra reserve more.

Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, deadly in a fight, but one was anti-social, the other was socially dysfunctional. Shino really didn't have any chakra, while Kiba used brute force. Akimichi Chouji on the other hand was a very clever young man, though his sentimentality and insecurity would weigh heavily on him for his whole life.

The other student, especially pinky really had no potential like the others. With a barely audible sigh, Naruto shed his genjutsu and in his true appearance used the shadows in the corner of the classroom to teleport into a shadowed training field some odd two miles from the academy.

The purple eyed young boy with his long chestnut braid stood in the middle of the clearing going through his kata. His taijutsu movements were fluid and had a supernatural grace to them. His style was a mixture of rapid and altered Aikido, Jodo, Ju-jutsu, and karate.

Unrolling a scroll he removed, from the seal, two slim bladed and long Katanas he had named 'Enkatsu-Dansu (Harmony/Smoothness-Dance) and Ryuudou-Dansu (Flow-Dance).' And he removed two slim foreign daggers he named 'Hissori (Silent) and Hayai (Quick).' Naruto had learned the basic stance of how to wield blades from watching Gekko Hayate and improvising in order to make a style for his height and swiftness.

He quickly moved into position and began to slice the wind with his blades.

_**10 Minutes Previous**_

**I**tachi Uchiha let an inaudible sigh slip from his mouth as he felt a Chuunin (judging by his chakra level) approaching his training grounds. The youngest ANBU in quite sometime was about to turn to shoo the Chuunin away, when he caught sight of said Chuunin, who only happened to be a ten year old, he'd never seen before. Quickly Itachi hid in the brush as quietly and quickly as he could. The boy was strange. A mere child wielding a Chuunin level charka system was definite ANBU material. The boy entered the clearing and began to do stretches. He then began a series of fluid and intricate katas. Itachi was watch with quite some awe as the boy moved from position to position. His movements were rapid and precise, something Itachi had just perfected.

The boy then drew out four weapons, two swords and two foreign blades if he remembers correctly were called 'daggers'. The dance moved even faster blurring in Itachi's sight. Itachi had to activate his Sharingan to keep up. Suddenly the child stopped and listened. Moments later he resealed his weapons and disappeared into the shadows. Itachi rubbed his chin thoughtfully before quickly making his way towards his superior's office.

"_Hokage-Sama, we have a proposal." The capped ANBU said bowing low to his superior. _

"_Oh?" the wizened man asked smoking his pipe. He looked up from the loathsome stack of paperwork on his desk and eyed the ANBU captain. _

"_ANBU Weasel-san was out on field break practicing, when he came across what he said to be 'A long chestnut haired pipsqueak with purple eyes wielding two huge swords'. Sound familiar?" The captain continued. _

"_Naruto?" The hokage breathed. "Could you distinguish how long the genjutsu has been down?" The Sandaime Hokage asked urgently. _

"_About that. After hearing Itachi's words I immediately went in search of the Yondaime's legacy and found a blond spiky haired child be hauled down the road by our undercover academy teacher. I then went to his apartment. At first nothing was out of the usual. Ramen cups were everywhere. There was a carton of spoiled milk and Kunais laying around haphazardly. It wasn't until I moved the dresser that I found it. Behind the dresser is an unfinished laundry chute hidden behind several surprisingly powerful genjutsus. I then asked my summoning to enter the laundry chute. When the summon returned she described a room filed with ninja gear and as she described it 'Half finished and highly volatile original ninjutsus and genjutsus.' She also found stuffed toys a child would have. No doubt it was Naruto's hiding space."_

"_So you believe Naruto had known about this for quite sometime?" _

"_Exactly. My proposition is if the council manages to destroy Uzumaki Naruto's chance as a Genin, that we allow, Namikage Arashi to be fitted for that rather unique team Hyuga Hiashi has been rattling about."_

"_The one with the Missing Nin? Momoshi Zabuza and Minoto Haku? The one he wants his nephew in?"_

"_Hai." The ANBU captain said bowing low. _

"_That does have potential." The Sandaime mused, "Very well, if the council does sabotage Naruto, we will take actions to have 'Naruto' disappear and give the identity 'Namikage Arashi' credibility."_

"_Hai, Hokage-Sama."_

The first time Hinata received a 'Tenshi scroll' as she dubbed the periodically given mail filled with encouragement and a guide to helping her create a new style of the gentle fist, Hinata had nearly died of shock. She was scared that there was a spy in the manor, but after further investigation she decided in was no hoax. For eight months straight she began to develop taijutsu technique of jutsus technique. Her father may of given up on her, but her Tenshi had not. Day after day she perfected her new style. The first time since she received her scroll that her father called her for a spar, he received a huge surprise.

FLASHBACK

They stood facing each other and then they bowed low never letting their eyes leaves each others. Hiashi moved striking out at his daughter's chakra point only to his utmost surprise to miss completely as she stepped around him with a complex foot pattern. She was faster than he was moving. She struck him with her elbow to his spine momentarily paralyzing his arms as she struck in the back of the legs sending him to his knees. After a split second her regained mobility and the fight was on.

He began the stance for the eight trigrams: Sixty-four palms, only scoring two before Hinata used her complex footing to slip under his guard and strike his stomach forcing the air out of him. Activating her Byakugan she use her nimbleness to dance out of the way of his attack before channeling her chakra to her finger tips and using the bare control of her chakra elements (lightning) to strike with. She hit each of his nerve clusters where chakra tended to avoid collecting with a zap of lightning making his nerves screamed with agony.

His arms shaking his tried again. This time he scored four more before Hinata fainted from chakra exhaustion.

END OF FLASHBACK

When she awoke the next day, Hiashi said to her simply, "That was good, you need more practice." She practically radiated pride as she practiced in the courtyard while her father watched. Days later a Jonin with lightning based chakra and a chakra expert came to assist her in developing this new style of fighting. The main family kept this new fighting style a secret as it was highly coveted. The council had asked her to teach her younger sister the style that was being slowly dubbed as superior. The younger female children with the same body structure (Nimble and fast) as the two clan's head daughter were also included in these lessons.

Hiashi had then taken more time to cultivate a friendship with his nephew, Neji Hyuga.

* * *

_**End of Academy Term – End of graduation test**_

* * *

'The son of bitches has cheated, they had fucking cheated.' Naruto growled quietly to himself. They exchanged the weapons the other students had used for the test and replaced them with unbalanced weapons. The chosen Chuunin who was supposed to fight him had been replaced by a purposively demoted Jonin… and they had the audacity to think he was too stupid to notice. 'Fucking son of bitches!' 

Naruto sat quietly on the swing rocking back and forth watching as his classmates were congratulated and praised. A destructive gleam was in his eyes. He knew, what they were planning, he knew it quite well. They wanted him weak. Something they could cull easily.

He sensed someone's chakra coming towards him rather quickly. He casually slipped his hands into his pockets and withdrew a sebon, which he hid in the shadows. Naruto cast out his sense and felt the intentions of the Chuunin approaching him. 'A messenger, low ranked and irritated, but not angry.' Naruto relaxed his stance slowly.

The Chuunin dropped in front of him, "Gaki, the Hokage wants you." The man growled before spinning round and stomping off. Probably fuming about how he had to take a message to the damn demon brat.

The said demon brat got to his feet and quickly made his way to the Hokage's tower. He was met by several guards that sneered at him and spit in his face. He passed a secretary who muttered how he should be killed under her breath. Naruto clenched his hands and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in Naruto." The Hokage called, a still angry Naruto walked into the office and tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. Sarutobi took one look at Naruto and sighed exasperatedly, "The didn't let you pass." He said simply rubbing his forehead.

"No." Naruto ground out between clenched teeth.

"Naruto, I have a proposition for you, but first I need some information." Naruto visibly stiffened, "How long have you been able to remove the genjutsu and who taught you?"

Naruto couldn't hide it now, hell there was nothing left. His ninja career was gone, what else did he have to lose. "Since I was four, I learned it by myself."

Startled, Sarutobi blurted out, "How did you learn it by yourself?"

"I wear this pathetic orange monstrosity for a reason, Hokage-Sama. I act stupid for a reason. I'm loud and obnoxious for a reason. The reason is deception. Who would guess a loud and idiotic child would have the capability to perform the Kage Bushin no jutsu or to sneak into the Hokage's office at night dismantle the protections and study? Who would believe an oblivious idiot could conceal himself from high ranking Jonin to low ranking ANBU so he could collect their techniques? Who would expect an idiot to study in the Shinobi library? Would you Hokage-Sama?"

"I see I have underestimated you Naruto." Sandaime said wearily rubbing his brow. "Since I have all that I require, I propose that you remove the so called 'Naruto façade' and take up your real name as Namikage Arashi. We can not allow the villagers or council to learn of your real identity, so there can not be anything that connects you too together."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm used to upholding many identities." Naruto said smoothly.

'Very well, Arashi. I will request that the council test my student's apprentice to see if he qualifies as a Shinobi. You will then be assigned a specialized team consisting of Momochi Zabuza, Mist kenjutsu and ninjutsu expert, Minoto Haku, specialist in his Kekkei Genkai, the Hyouton and sebons. There is also gentle fist prodigy Hyuga Neji."

"I see that Haku and Neji is offense and both Kekkei Genkai users, but where do I fit in?"

"So you haven't discovered your own Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the Hokage.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE **

* * *

**Please note:** On Nov. 28 2007, I will be unable to update until a few days around Christmas.

_**Other VOTING:**_

Pairings:

Haku x Zabuza

Haku x Neji

Haku x Shikamaru

Haku x Shino

Zabuza x Anko

Zabuza x Kakashi

Zabuza x a OFC

Zabuza x a OMC

Zabuza x Haku

Kakashi x Iruka

Kakashi x Kurenai

Kakashi x Gai

Kakashi x Zabuza

Kakashi x Sakura

Iruka x ANBU captain

Iruka x Kakashi

Iruka x Hayate

Iruka x**Give me an option**

Sasuke x Tenten

Sasuke x Kabuto

Sasuke x Shino

Sasuke x Gaara

Sasuke x Neji

Neji x Haku

Neji x Shikamaru

Neji x Tenten

Neji x Temari

Neji x** Give me an option **


	2. Chapter 2

**STRINGLESS PUPPET**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Naruto series. The Naruto series belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Rating:** Mature

_**Romance. Action. Drama. Mystery.**_

**WARNINGS:**

YAOI. HET. Minor YURI. AU. OOC. OC. Violence and some blood and gore. SEXUAL CONTENT. Smoking, super powerful characters. Different lineage. MPREG. Changes to appearance and abilities. Series rewrite. Character bashing. Author's commentary. Not beta'ed.

**SUMMARY:**

Yaoi. ItaNaruKyu. MPREG. Unbeknownst to the general public and Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki isn't who he appears to be. Son of two males, a talented ninja and a genius who hides his power behind a idiotic façade.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

MPREG - Orochimaru is Naruto's father, while the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikage is Naruto's mother, but only Naruto and the ANBU know this. Oh and Mizuki does not exist in this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: **I made a mistake and put Arashi instead of Kaji, Naruto's name with be Kaji. Naruto's name with be Kaji. Also I thought you should know that our currently caged fuzz ball (Kyuubi) will be a little comic relief in the first couple of chapters before becoming very serious.

**PAIRINIGS:**

**Main Pairing:** Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto/Male Kyuubi

**One-Sided:** Hyuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**RESULTS**

_**Bloodline Limits: **__An original Bloodline limit_a bloodline limit with Shinigami-like qualitiesand_ an elemental bloodline limit_. FYI: please of the voting at the bottom, no one knows about Naruto's third bloodline limit till it appears.

ALSO some of you didn't notice, but I closed the polls for bloodline limits this morning, but you voted anyway. You vote was not counted. However your vote for pairings has been counted and added.

**VOTES**

_The pairing votes are still open, but this is what I have currently_

Haku x Neji (2), Haku x Shikamaru (2), Haku x Zabuza (8), Iruka x ANBU captain (3), Iruka x Kakashi (8), Sasuke x Neji (5), Sasuke x Gaara (3), Neji x Shikamaru (4), Neji x Gaara (1), Zabuza x Anko (2), Kakashi x Kurenai (1), Sasuke x Tenten (2), Haku x Shino (1), Neji x Tenten (1)

_**More voting at the bottom**_

_**OH….**_**A reviewer sent me this:**  
_How about Kabuto flirting with Naruto?_

And because I have such a strange sense of humor… yes he will be!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Enter the Comic Relief from Left Stage 

_The demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, paced in his cage. He was currently in his human form. This form was that of a beautiful man of twenty-three years with long wavy dark auburn hair and icy blue eyes with slit pupils. His skin glowed with a golden hue. Tall, broad and slim, yet muscular, he was every girl's dream guy. Wearing nothing, but a loin cloth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune argued with himself in a very agitated tone. _

"_Damn it… how can I gain his attention. I've told him I was the Lord of Demons, I regaled him in tales of my might and I've yelled at him… that obnoxious and oblivious, but attractive brat… Why do you plague me so!" The demon moaned banging his fists on his cage. _

_Okay, so he had a crush on a mortal – not too big of a deal. Not just any mortal, but his guard – big and very stupid deal. However, that beautiful chestnut haired young boy was just plain HOT…. Who couldn't help, but be attracted? I mean the Lord of Demon certain couldn't and damn did he have a good eye for beauty or so he prided himself with. Plus that damn kid was too intelligent and sneaky for his own good. Something Kyuubi admired, but couldn't help, but be fearful for __his__ little Gaki. _

"_What now…. Hmmm…. AH HA! I must seduce him!" The Lord Demon exclaimed dancing around like an idiot. "Now what do I wear? Loin cloth, loin cloth or thong? Loin cloth!" _

**End **of Ridiculously stupid Comic Relief

* * *

The young ten-year-old boy with purple eyes and chestnut hair held back in the very long braid stood behind the Hokage as the entered his old classroom. "Hokage-Sama?" Iruka asked the elderly man who had just escorted the boy into his classroom. The other students had yet to notice their famous visitor or the beautiful younger boy. 

"Umino-San, let me introduce you to Namikage Kaji." Iruka gasped drawing the attention of the classroom to him, the Hokage and the new boy. Iruka was aware whose last name the boy shared.

"I didn't know he had a son?" Iruka blurted out.

"Kaji was an S-class secret until recently," the other students heard this and leaned forward eagerly, "Kaji has been training to defend himself from potential enemies for the last ten years. He is now to be placed on a Genin team if he passes your test."

"If he's been individually trained, I see no reason why he can't pass it. Especially with who his father is."

"Umino-San," the young boy interrupted in a pleasing tenor, "I am not my father. I may carry his name, but I am a different person with different talents."

"Of course, I apologize Namikage-san." The class did not recognize the name Namikage, but were determined to discover this young boy's identity. "We shall perform the test immediately. Hokage-Sama, would you please watch my class?"

"I would be delighted too." The old man said taking a seat as Iruka led the strange by to the courtyard. Immediately all the students rushed to the window.

"Namikage-san—"

"Please Umino-Sensei call me Kaji."

"Alright Kaji, if you call me Iruka." The older man said as he led the younger to the courtyard. Kaji nodded in acceptance, "Kaji we will be testing your accuracy with a moving target, physical fitness and knowledge of taijutsu as well as your knowledge of basic ninjutsu and genjutsu. Now please stand here while I throw the five targets. Aim for the middle. You get five tries, you must hit four targets within the three central lines. Your points are estimated by how close the kunai is to the center. The center is worth three points the second ring is worth two and third ring is worth one. All Kunai outside of those rings do not gain points. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Iruka." Kaji said before asking, "Iruka, may I use a different weapon for an accuracy test?"

Iruka frowned momentarily before answering, "As long as it in no bigger than a kunai."

"No it is not," Kaji said withdrawing a Sebon, which slightly surprised Iruka. "Can we begin?" At this Iruka launched the Frisbee like targets watching Kaji carefully. With a quick flick of the wrist Kaji threw the Sebon imbedding it deeply into the target and knocking the target out of its trajectory into a tree behind it. The next and next and next and next were all the same until he had made a neat pile of targets in front of the tree.

Blinking, Iruka examined the targets before saying, "fifteen points." There was a soft gasp from the classroom and a near inaudible growl. The window was open as the class watched the testing. The Uchiha prodigy had only earned thirteen points.

"Alright, Kaji taijutsu. The goal is to hit me five times within five minutes, each fit is worth five points. You must have at least two hits."

"Hai, Iruka." The boy said dropping into an unfamiliar stance.

Setting a timer, Iruka yelled, "Begin." Suddenly the ANBU legend was struggling to defend himself from the unpredictable and fast barrage of kicks and punches. The boy was slippery as an eel, easily avoiding the instinctual retaliation. _One hit_… Iruka counted, _two hits_… he continued…. _Four hits_…_five hits, six hits, seven hits, eight hits_…. The timer went off. The boy dropped into a loose stance once again as Iruka pulled himself together again.

"Well you went over the maximum, Kaji." Iruka said as he rubbed his soar knee where he was pretty sure, the boy had scored a sweeping kick. Something you wouldn't learn until you were a Jonin of a taijutsu specialist like Rock Lee. "But I can only award you twenty-five points." Another gasp and another growl.

"Alright Ninjutsu." Iruka said uneasily, "Please perform three Bushin. Ever Bush is three points, every failed Bushin is an extracted of two points."

Kaji nodded and his hands came up in an all to familiar, yet terrifying sign, "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Three Bushins appeared with barely any smoke. Iruka gapped, "I apologize, Sensei, but I am only able to do the Kage Bushin, my chakra levels are too high to hold a stable Bushin. Will this count?"

Iruka nodded in acceptance, "I will removed one point from your total score, so your points for this exercise is five. Now," Iruka continued, "one of these five kunai is not a kunai." Iruka said laying down five Kunai on the ground. "Tell me which one. This test is the make of break. 6 points are deducted if your wrong, 3 points added if you're right."

"They're all Kunai. You placed the genjutsu on the shape of the Kunai, but not the kunai themselves." The boy said looking down at the one Kunai that was pointing north, but was really pointed west underneath the genjutsu.

Iruka smiled proudly, "three points. A total of 48 points. Not bad." Iruka said leading Kaji back into the classroom and handing him a black Hitai-ate and gesturing for the boy to take a seat as the Hokage handed him the list of teams whispering briefly in his ear before leaving the room.

"Alright class, the Hokage has informed me that there will be a new arrangement to the team numbers and sensei. Also he informed me that some of the passed Genin will be mixed with this year. The teams are…."

"Team six – Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Yuhi Tenten under Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma." _Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten and Kiba paired with a genjutsu expert and a elemental user expert. If the ANBU report is correct then Asuma had already asked Maito Gai to assist Tenten, Shikamaru and Kiba in taijutsu. This is most likely a potential hunter Nin team or reconnaissance._ Iruka thought to himself,_Kiba to track, Hinata to observe, kill and kidnap, Shikamaru to strategize or bind and Tenten to interrogate or kill. Kurenai has asked Momoshi Zabuza to be Tenten's weapons trainer._

"Team Seven – Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Aburame Shino under Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi." _Sasuke, Ino and Shino under two ninjutsu and genjutsu experts. An assassination team, Sasuke stealth and quick deaths but also good for assault in a tricky situation. Ino interrogation and hostages and Shino spying and attacking._

"Team eight – Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji and Sakura Haruno under Maito Gai." _Lee, Chouji and Sakura under taijutsu specialist Maito Gai. An assault team? If I heard correctly Sakura is going into massive medic Nin training under the third Sanin, Tsunade. And if Sakura proves her worth, she'll learn Tsunade's freaky strength._ Iruka shuddered at this.

"Team…. Team twelve – Minoto Haku, Hyuga Neji and Namikage Kaji under Momoshi Zabuza." _Haku, Neji and Kaji under a weapons and ninjutsu specialist. An assassin or Hunter Nin team? Though Kaji is a unknown variable. Neji assassin and spy, Haku assassin and Kaji an unknown variable. They are all high level fighters most likely they are of Chuunin if not ANBU level. Deadly, intelligent and strong. A team I wouldn't want to fight when they reach their highest potential._

FLASHBACK

'_Very well, Kaji. I will request that the council test my student's apprentice to see if he qualifies as a Shinobi. You will then be assigned a specialized team consisting of Momochi Zabuza, Mist kenjutsu and ninjutsu expert, Minoto Haku, specialist in his Kekkei Genkai, the Hyouton and sebons. There is also gentle fist prodigy Hyuga Neji."_

"_I see that Haku and Neji is offense and both Kekkei Genkai users, but where do I fit in?"_

"_So you haven't discovered your own Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the Hokage. _

"Kaji you posses the Kekkei Genkai(s) named 'Shikyo-Reikon(Death Soul) and **Kouseitan'i**-Ken (Element-Blade)'.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kaji sat pouring over the scrolls e collected on his Kekkei Genkai as quickly as he could.

MEANWHILE

Itachi sat with Kakashi outlining their plans. "Sasuke need help with his genjutsu, he mainly specializes in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. I've contacted Kurenai and requested private tutoring for him and Ino. I've also asked Gai to help Ino and Shino with their Taijutsu in exchange for helping Chouji with some basic elemental ninjutsu. What do you have?"

"I interviewed Ino's teachers, she had a crush on your brother, but it wore off. She's weak in taijutsu and weapons accuracy, but she has great potential for genjutsu. Her ninjutsu is average and needs a bit of work. I take it I will be primarily working with Sasuke and you with Shino, while we monitor Ino's progress and assist her with developing new ninjutsus?"

"Hai, Sempai."

"Haku! Don't do this to me! Don't make me! PLEASE!" the intimidating muscular man with a gigantic sword and bandages around his lower face whined. "Please I can't take brats!" The poor man fell flat on his nose having been pushed by his protégée. The effeminate young boy casually stepped over his mentor and took a seat next to Kakashi.

"Zabuza you're being a baby." Haku said in his soft and musical voice. Zabuza glared at him before getting up and taking a seat next to Itachi.

"Who'd you got?" Zabuza asked peeking over Itachi's shoulder before the paper was quickly turned over and he was staring into two Sharingan eyes. "Come now Itachi-Chan, the evil red eyes do nothing to be." With an over exaggerated sigh the recently made young Jonin-Sensei flipped the paper back over.

"Ah you got your twerp brother, a mind maniac and a bug man!" Zabuza said smirking under his bandages.

"Like you got better." Itachi said waving his hand dismissively.

"I've got two newbies and Haku here. A Hyuga prodigy or so they say and an Unknown variable… Namikage something." Zabuza said leaning back into his seat.

"Did you say Namikage?" Kakashi asked stiffening. "You must have the name wrong, the last Namikage died ten years ago."

"No, he's named… Haku?" Haku passed the piece of parchment to his mentor, "Ah, Namikage Kaji. Recently declassified S-class secret or some shit like that." Zabuza said cracking his knuckles absent mindedly letting his head sink into the tall backed lazy boy chairs.

Kakashi paling drastically whispered hoarsely, "They said he was the last."

"Who?" Itachi asked quirking an eyebrow questioningly, "Who was the last Namikage?"

"Namikage Minato or otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage. I need to talk with the Hokage!" Kakashi muttered quickly before teleporting out of the room.

"So the Yondaime has family?" Itachi said to no one in particular, "interesting."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

SORRY about the short chapter, but this is my Turkey day (Otherwise known as US thanksgiving, which I refuse to call it) gift to you! 

POLL CLOSED - No more voting

_**Options for an original bloodline limit –**_ Pick one

1. A power similar to Yu Yu Hakasho's control of roses (I'm going to have to look this up since I have never seen this performed before – a reviewer sent this to me. I may vary it and use something called Shadow roses… we'll see)

2. A Summon-Genjutsu in which the user would make you into your worst nightmare by using a ninjutsu to discover you darkest nightmares and fears

3. The ability to draw chakra from the excess chakra ninjas produce and from nature itself. He then uses this chakra to creates globes of pulsing power which one kind thrown implodes and not only suck the chakra from the victims, but knocks them unconscious, another placed in belongings can be used for tracking or stealing chakra and linking in back to him to absorb. One can store large amounts of chakra and the last can creates an explosion.

4. A Kekkei Genkai that forces another Kekkei Genkai dormant when activated – remember he is going to work with a Hyuga and Haku, who both have bloodline limits, but it's up to you whether you want this

5. The ultimate defense Kekkei Genkai is the ability to create physical and chakra preventing force fields

_**Other bloodline limit options**_** – I'm creating the Shinigami and Elemental bloodline limits. I've made a list of features of each bloodline limit. Please pick two to three features for the bloodline limits Shinigami bloodline limit and two options for the Elemental bloodline limit.**

_The SHINGAMI bloodline limit – _2 to 3 options

1. The ability to create bindings that are near indestructible (Bleach's Shinigami ability)

2. The ability to sense spirit energy and give off massive killer intent (Bleach's Shinigami ability)

3. A dual soul – the ability to house two souls, one mortal and the other a Shinigami. The Shinigami differs from a mortal soul because it can manifest different abilities. A Gold Shinigami has the ability to focus spiritual energy into a sword (A Bleach's Shinigami ability). A Silver Shinigami has the ability to manipulated spiritual energy into dragon like forms called guardians. A Midnight Blue Shinigami can control their spiritual energy down to the smallest amount and use it like the gentle fist to attack, but instead of hitting chakra points it hits spiritual energy points in the body. Hitting spiritual energy points in a ninja tops the production of chakra, in a demon is kills it and in a civilian it would paralyze them.

When coming into this is ability it manifests with two different colored eyes one colors is determined the level of the Shinigami's abilities and power. _Please also vote on the__one__ coloring if you choose this option._

4. The Ability to wield the spiritual energy in physics to control shadows, light, gravity, pressure and a touch of time

5. The ability to summon minor shadow like demons

_The ELEMENTAL Bloodline limit – _1 to 2 options

1. The ability to summon elemental creatures

2. The ability to control more than three elements (lightning, wind, water, earth, fire) and manipulate their shape and purpose without seals

3. The elemental spirits gift the user of this bloodline limit the abilities that come with the favor of said elemental spirits.

The Spirit of fire gives the user full control of the fire elements, telekinesis and seal less ninjutsu. The water spirit gives the user empathy and partial telepathy, full control of the water element, and a skill for healing. The wind spirit give full control over the wind element, remote viewing, the skill of seals and sound less jutsus. The Earth spirit gives the user the ability to fully control the earth element, to speak to animals, to see through various animal's eyes and to shape shift into different humans. The lightning spirit gives the ability to have full control over the lightning element, to heal mind injuries, to mend the nerve clusters and to regenerate smaller appendages. The death spirit gives the user the ability to see ghosts and interact with, but no control over the death element (Naruto only has this option because he has the Shinigami bloodline limit). The shadow spirit give full control over the shadow element, to creating shadow bindings, to become invisible and to become intangible, but not scentless. _Please vote for two to three elemental spirits if you choose this option._


	3. Author's note on Updates

**Author's Note – Updates:** On November 28, 2007 I'll be going somewhere where I'll have no internet access or computer access. But never worry my wonderful readers I shall keep writing and post them whenever I can. Please expect a huge load of completed fan fiction of various fandoms during the summer of 2008. I'll be typing up all of my stories and then posting them as fast as I can… This will also benefit you wonderful readers because when I write by hand I tend to check over my grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors.

_**I'm looking for multiple people to work on a project while I'm away.**_

**Challenge/Project:** For you computer Savvy people and artists over the time I'm gone I will be saving up money to open my own website on Slash city. Since I am somewhat savvy with a computer I could make my own website myself, but decided that I'm going to make it a challenge. Please see my profile for more information on this… check out the project link. WARNING: It's under the adult category in yahoo groups.


End file.
